Verdade e Ilusão
by Saint Nemui
Summary: No final da batalha de Hades, Hyoga é preso num truque do deus Hades e acaba se encontrando com sua mãe. No entanto, não sabe se é mesmo o espírito dela ou apenas uma ilusão.


**Verdade e ilusão**

* * *

História escrita para o Coculto 2010, um amigo oculto de fanfics promovido pela comunidade Saint Seiya Superfics Journal

* * *

O inferno desabava sobre a proteção de Athena. Shiryu ocupou-se de Seiya, cujo coração ainda batia, extremamente fraco. Shun andava apoiado em Ikki. Saori olhou para o templo que se desmoronava pela última vez e caminhou na direção da saída.

"Vamos embora. Cuidado para não se afastarem da minha barreira."

"Athena!", gritava o espírito de Hades. "Não pense que vai fugir para a Terra!"

"Sem o corpo, tudo o que resta a Hades é dormir mais dois séculos", disse a deusa. "Vamos indo."

Hyoga virou-se brevemente para trás, curioso com a figura de Hades. Andava junto com o grupo, um pouco atrás. A guerra tinha acabado de terminar, mas ele ainda se sentia tenso. Não sabia se Seiya sobreviveria, e o espírito de Hades, gritando ali, dava uma sensação de insegurança que pediu por aquele olhar.

A sombra de Hades debatia-se no chão. Uma nevoa esticou-se rapidamente na direção de Hyoga, com o formato de uma mão. Apesar de estar protegido pela barreira de Athena, Hyoga viu os dedos alcançarem-no em um instante.

"Ao menos um de vocês eu vou..."

"Hyoga!", gritou Saori.

No instante seguinte perdeu a consciência.

* * *

Despertou de pé, no porto que tão péssimas lembranças lhe dava. Estava exatamente como no dia em que partiu, por isso supôs que fosse apenas uma ilusão.

"Não adianta, Hades!", gritou para o alto. "Nós vencemos a guerra, e não há mais nada que possa fazer. Eu sei que isto é uma ilusão, desfaça-a agora, ou eu..."

Queimou o cosmos. Aquela ilusão fora criada com cosmos, devia ser destruída da mesma forma. Atirou um Diamond Dust contra o mar. Para a sua surpresa, o gelo espalhou-se na praia, e os marinheiros todos levaram susto. Logo passaram a reclamar, pois Hyoga tinha congelado a saída do navio cargueiro.

Era uma ilusão, Hyoga tinha certeza disso. Mas por que parecia tão real? A sensação não era a de que sonhava, pois sentia o frio, o vento, a dor dos ferimentos da batalha. Era como se estivesse de volta à Sibéria.

Se Shaka, um dos cavaleiros de ouro, podia criar ilusões capazes de enganar os homens, por que não um deus? Para destruir aquela farsa, precisava criar um mapa cósmico e encontrar nele a fonte de poder de Hades. Fechou os olhos e concentrou-se. Sentia o cosmos do deus em toda a parte, mas estava distribuído de forma homogênea em todo o porto. Como não havia um ponto para atacar, Hyoga imaginou-se dentro de uma redoma, a qual devia destruir pela borda. Pensando assim, dirigiu-se para a vila, tentando encontrar o limite da armadilha.

Se não tivesse sido atacado pelo deus, acreditaria estar de volta. Sentia até mesmo o cheiro da comida de um restaurante e da fumaça do motor de um barco de pesca. As pessoas também pareciam reais. Todas o observavam curiosas, pois Hyoga vestia sua armadura, sujo e coberto de machucados. Uma mãe puxou o filho pequeno para junto de si.

"Não fique olhando!"

A cidade era quase como lembrava. Algumas casas e lojas tinham mudado. Enquanto caminhava, o rapaz procurava os cosmos dos amigos, que tinham desaparecido assim que a ilusão começou. Havia umas mudanças, detalhes dos quais se lembrava. A praça onde esperava o navio com a mãe não estava mais lá. No lugar do banco de concreto onde sentaram havia os vestígios do mesmo, pedras e armação enferrujada. Algo que condizia com o presente, depois de oito anos.

Sua figura atraía mais e mais atenção dos curiosos. Hyoga notou o círculo de pessoas à sua volta, e as vozes dos moradores avisando outros. Falaram russo. Começou a duvidar. 'Não é possível que eu tenha voltado... É uma ilusão, eu sei. É uma ilusão.'

Chegou à saída da cidade e observou a estrada coberta de nave, em direção ao horizonte. O cosmos de Hades estendia-se longe, sem extremidades ou pontos fracos.

'Será que os outros estão bem? Terão voltado à Terra ou estarão me esperando? Não podem esperar, Seiya está quase morrendo.'

Podia ser o fim da linha para ele. Hyoga estava preparado para perder a vida, desde o início da guerra. Não se abalou, mas estava preocupado pelos amigos. E se eles não voltassem, só por causa dele? Mesmo sem sentir a presença deles, sabia que não podia deixar de fazer algo. Expandiu o cosmos, o máximo que pôde, e tentou se comunicar.

'Saori... Amigos... Estou preso numa espécie de ilusão criada por Hades. Não sei se podem me ouvir, mas, se puderem, quero que atendam o meu pedido. Seiya está morrendo e não temos tempo a perder. Além disso, o reino de Hades está desmoronando, é perigoso ficar aqui. Eu quero que vocês continuem sem mim, salvem-se. Eu tentarei fugir deste lugar com minhas próprias forças, por isso confiem em mim e salvem o Seiya. Eu peço, por favor...'

Não houve resposta. Hyoga continuou a repetir a mensagem por vários minutos. Eles tinham de se salvar.

Um vento forte bateu contra o rosto. Hyoga estremeceu de frio e abriu os olhos. Ainda estava cercado por aquela gente, curiosa e assustada. Alguns seguravam canos de ferro e varas de madeira. Outros, ainda, se armavam de facas e enxadas. Hyoga acreditava que nada daquilo existia, mas não queria se arriscar por conta de meras suposições.

"Desculpem por aparecer nesta cidade. Sei que pareço suspeito, mas só estou de passagem. Não tenho a intenção de fazer qualquer mal."

"Quem é você? Por que está vestido desse jeito?"

"Meu nome é Hyoga. Sou um soldado, por isso estou vestindo uma armadura. Não se preocupem, não tenho nada com esta cidade."

Uma criança atirou uma pedra na sua direção. Não foi forte, por isso Hyoga nem se mexeu. Foi atingido no braço, que logo ficou vermelho.

"Estão vendo?", disse. "Eu não vou fazer nada. Por favor, me ignorem."

Alguns aceitaram suas palavras e partiram, outros ficaram. Mas todos abaixaram as armas.

"Obrigado. Eu já vou embora."

A pedrada doera. Parecia real demais para ser uma ilusão. O projétil não deveria passar direto por ele? Hyoga começou a desconfiar que fosse um pequeno mundo à parte criado por Hades, a partir de suas lembranças, mas nem sabia se isso era mesmo possível.

Continuou andando. Uma hora, haveria de encontrar a saída. Como não sabia de que forma fugiria, resolveu explorar aquela cidade. Caminhou pelas ruas mais estreitas, em busca de qualquer pista.

"Espere! Você..."

Virou-se. Na direção da voz. E teve a certeza de que era uma ilusão. Ela estava lá. Segurando um pedaço de lenha.

"Mama...?"

Ele nunca esqueceria aquelas feições. E tinha certeza de que também tinha sido reconhecido. Aproximou-se dela, sem saber o que fazer. Logo os olhos dela ficaram molhados.

"Hyoga... Você voltou..."

Foi um forte abraço. Ele sabia que era uma ilusão. Ela era só uma projeção de sua mãe a partir das lembranças, uma farsa, uma armadilha de Hades. Mas ao mesmo tempo, aquele perfume antigo, aquele afeto, aquela voz... Tudo negava o que a razão dizia. Dentro, o menino de sete anos gritava por ela e espremia toda e qualquer desculpa para afastá-la. Pensou em Camus, na necessidade de ignorar os sentimentos pessoais. Mas nunca foram tão fortes! As lágrimas finalmente alcançaram os olhos enquanto ele pensava que devia evitar aquele abraço e ir embora.

"Eu esperei tanto por isso, Hyoga... Achei que nunca mais voltaria para mim."

"Mama...", sussurrou em choque, "não posso ficar."

"Por que não, querido? O que houve com você...? Tão sujo, vestido assim..."

"Porque estou sonhando", respondeu, na tentativa de agarrar qualquer coisa que o tirasse de lá. 'Isto é uma ilusão', pensava, 'isto é só uma imagem falsificada da minha mãe.'

Natássia sorriu, desfez o abraço e segurou-lhe as mãos.

"Não é, querido. Eu sei que faz muito tempo, mas milagres acontecem. Eu sei que Deus o guiou até mim. Você está gelado, venha..."

Jamais conseguiria recusar aquelas mãos, tão envolventes e gentis. Elas eram o seu porto seguro. Hyoga cedeu, entrou na casa da mãe e sentou-se na cama. Não conseguia mais pensar. Sabia que Camus estava furioso por ele não tê-la rejeitado, mas não se importava mais. Deixou que ela tirasse as partes da armadura, uma a uma. Embora soubesse do perigo de se desarmar, sentia-se completamente enfeitiçado.

"É melhor que tome um banho antes", disse ela. "Aqui, cubra com isto."

Enrolado no cobertor, Hyoga esperou que sua mãe fervesse água no fogão. Não demorou muito, pois a água que ela usou já estava quente. Enquanto esperava, ela foi conversando.

"Eu mandei tantas cartas para o seu pai, perguntando se estava bem, mas ele não me respondeu nenhuma. Hyoga, você chegou a ler alguma delas?"

"Não", respondeu ele. Era lógico que não. Sua mãe tinha morrido antes de ele pisar no Japão!

"Eu não tinha dinheiro para ir até lá. Você sabe, gastei tudo para que você pudesse ir para lá. Afinal, seu pai tinha mais condições para sustentá-lo, e eu achava que você não demoraria a voltar.

Era como um passado alternativo. Naquela realidade, sua mãe não tinha embarcado no navio, e, consequentemente, não tinha morrido. Uma versão que ele adoraria ter visto na vida real. Hyoga ficou tentado a falar a verdade, mas acabou desistindo. Afinal, aquilo era só uma ilusão. Ele tinha era de achar um modo de ir embora.

"Você apareceu num momento perfeito. Estou com tudo de que preciso para fazer o seu prato favorito. Aquele cozido com peixe e legumes. Você sempre foi preguiçoso para se alimentar direito, mas esse cozido nunca foi recusado. Enquanto toma banho, eu preparo. E depois vou cuidar desses machucados."

Ele não tinha tempo. Precisava voltar. Mas ao mesmo tempo, não conseguia ser firme e dizer àquela falsa mãe que não tinha voltado para ela. Tudo nela era tão real, mesmo os gestos mais ínfimos. Já sonhara com ela inúmeras vezes, mas era a primeira vez que presenciava – como se fosse real.

"O banho está pronto. Deixei uma toalha lá dentro para você usar, Hyoga. Também tem algumas roupas que deixei costuradas, para o caso de você voltar, mas não sei se servem. Você pode jogar essas que está usando. Estão muito rasgadas, nem vale à pena remendar. E lave bem os machucados, está bem?"

Hyoga acabou cedendo. Não sabia o que fazer. Mesmo se vedasse os olhos, o perfume e a voz com certeza o deixariam incapaz de recusar qualquer coisa dela. Entrou no banheiro, lavou toda a lama e mergulhou na água quente. Admitia que precisava relaxar depois de momentos tão tensos na guerra. Mas precisava entrar em contato com os amigos. Queimou o cosmos, tentou passar o pedido de que fossem embora mais uma vez.

'Não quero que esperem por mim. Vão e salvem suas vidas.'

Sentiu o cosmos de Athena. Levantou-se repentinamente da água, tentou procurá-lo. Para a sua surpresa, o cosmos vinha dele mesmo.

'Hyoga...'

'Saori! Tire Seiya e os outros daí! Volte para a Terra sem mim... Eu estou bem, por isso você pode me deixar...'

'Acalme-se. Shiryu e os outros já voltaram. Só resta a gente. Aguente firme... Não saia de onde está... Tenha paciência e espere...'

'Não! Saori, você também deve ir com eles, também precisa se salvar...'

O cosmos de Athena, que se manifestou tão fraco, desapareceu. Saori devia estar tendo problemas para estabelecer um canal de comunicação com ele. Hyoga ainda tentou mais algumas vezes, em vão. Por fim, perguntou-se por que devia permanecer em um só lugar. Para facilitar o reencontro? Ou havia algum lugar aonde não devia ir?

Quando saiu do banho, a mãe já estava preparada com os curativos. Sentou-se na cama e deixou que ela espalhasse o remédio nos ferimentos.

"Que machucado horrível... Hyoga, o que aconteceu com você nesses anos...? O que você faz para acabar assim?"

Ele podia inventar qualquer desculpa, dizer que tinha sido um acidente e que na realidade era só um estudante. Mas não podia mentir. Não para a sua mãe.

"Eu sou um cavaleiro de Athena. Um guerreiro."

"Cavaleiro de Athena?"

"Athena, a deusa grega da guerra. Ela é a deusa que eu cultuo. Por ela eu vivo e morro. Estou neste estado por que acabei de sair da guerra, onde matei vários inimigos."

A expressão de Natássia conteve todo o espanto e medo da mãe. Hyoga imaginava que ela recusaria a sua escolha com todas as forças e tentaria convencê-lo a viver de outra forma. Em vez disso, ela sorriu, triste.

"Você escolheu um caminho muito difícil, querido. Precisa ter uma mente forte para suportar tanta dor. Eu sei que deve ter motivos importantes para fazer o que faz e que ninguém o afastará dessa profissão. Não estou mais diante de um menino, mas de um homem feito. Só que, no meu olhar, o meu Hyoga sempre será aquele menino bonzinho..."

Se sua mãe estivesse viva, aceitaria a vida de cavaleiro como a ilusão à sua frente? Hyoga não sabia. Podia ser um truque do deus dos mortos. Prendê-lo numa ilusão que o mantivesse no mesmo lugar por vontade própria, para que fosse morto no desmoronamento do inferno. Mas Saori tinha lhe dito para não sair do lugar, certo? Devia ser uma instrução fundamental, pois ela só tinha entrado em contato para dizer aquilo. Confiaria nela e permaneceria ali por enquanto.

Foi sua vez de ficar triste. Aquela mãe era tão semelhante à verdadeira... Receber a aceitação de sua escolha de vida tirou-lhe um peso enorme da consciência.

"Infelizmente, mama, eu não posso parar e deixar de matar mais pessoas. Porque eu preciso honrar a memória das pessoas que morreram para proteger a minha deusa, e que me viram crescer... Pessoas importantes, que eu amo muito. Mas... Para a senhora, eu quero ser o mesmo de antes. Porque eu quero que saiba que as coisas que me ensinou continuam vivas, em mim.

"Eu sei disso só pelo olhar", respondeu ela. "Estou contente por ter conhecido o meu filho depois de tantos anos... Depois de ele se tornar um homem. E agora que está comigo, podemos voltar para casa."

"Para casa?"

"Sim. Depois que nos separamos, aluguei esta casa para esperá-lo. Só que eu preciso voltar agora. Vamos... Para a casa do seu avô."

"Ele... está vivo?"

"É lógico, querido. E eu sei que ele quer conhecê-lo. Assim que você sarar, nós iremos para lá. Mas agora deve descansar. A comida está pronta. Eu sei que você vai adorar."

Hyoga não podia fazer aquela viagem. Teria de inventar qualquer desculpa para continuar ali, até ser encontrado. Ou não. Preferia que Saori fosse embora. Se fosse para morrer, até que aquela ilusão não era ruim. Podia, ao menos, fingir que aquela era sua verdadeira mãe.

Há muito tempo, ele não conseguia mais se lembrar do aroma de seu prato favorito. Ninguém jamais conseguira fazer igual. Na primeira garfada, lembrou-se da última ocasião em que ela fizera o cozido. Fora no Natal. Como se abrisse um baú de lembranças, surpreendeu-se com o que conseguiu recordar. Era o sorriso dela enquanto o via comer, o momento em que o colocava na cama. Quando terminou, fez questão de gravar na memória cada fragmento de passado redescoberto.

"Ainda é o meu favorito", comentou.

"Que bom... Agora é melhor que descanse, querido. Eu vou dar uma saída."

"Para onde?"

"Tem um senhor que vende peixes, fora da cidade. Eu sempre compro dele."

Olhando pela janela, ele percebeu que o vento aumentara. Todos os moradores tinham se abrigado em suas casas.

"É melhor que não vá, mama. O vento está mais forte, eu acho que vem uma tempestade."

"Bobagem, Hyoga. Eu volto muito rápido. Você espere aqui e descanse. Sei que está preocupado, já que morou no Japão esse tempo todo... Mas é normal por aqui, e não tem perigo nenhum.

Ela estava errada. Hyoga morava há sete anos numa pequena aldeia da Sibéria, e sabia muito bem que o vento indicava o início de uma tempestade com neve.

"De jeito nenhum! A senhora vai ficar aqui, até que o tempo ruim passe! Vem uma tempestade, não posso deixar que vá!"

"Hyoga..."

"Olhe para as pessoas lá fora, mama. Todas elas se foram para as suas casas. Eu sei que é perigoso. Não vá!"

Natássia sorriu e acariciou-lhe a cabeça.

"Está se preocupando demais, querido. Eu já volto."

Ele tinha em mente que aquela mãe não devia ser a verdadeira. No entanto, quando a viu abrir a porta para sair, desesperou-se. Não podia permitir! Segurou-lhe a mão, forte.

"Não vai, não! Mãe, é perigoso."

"Hyoga, por favor, solte-me", ordenou ela, já se aborrecendo, "você não é mais uma criança para me segurar assim. Eu vou para lá e você não tem o direito de me impedir."

O que faria? Hyoga não queria entrar em conflito com ela e nem podia permitir que fosse. Sabia que o tempo só pioraria. Acabou ignorando o aviso de Athena.

"Então eu vou junto. Será seguro se for comigo."

"Então vamos juntos. Não está muito machucado, não? Consegue andar, querido?"

"Eu estou bem. Estou é preocupado com a senhora. Eu tenho certeza de que virá uma tempestade."

"Se vier, será só à noite. Até lá, voltamos. Vista este casaco. Está gelado."

Saíram de casa. Hyoga pensou em Saori e em seu conselho. 'Desculpe, Saori', disse, por cosmos, 'não posso deixar que ela vá sozinha.'

Supondo que Saori quisesse que ele ficasse parado para que ela pudesse encontrá-lo, manteve o seu cosmos queimando. As nuvens se formavam lá no alto. Como era possível para ela não perceber? Mesmo uma criança perceberia que o tempo não estava para brincadeiras.

"Mama, a casa dessa pessoa é muito distante?"

"Não, Hyoga. É só darmos a volta em torno da montanha... Fica do outro lado do rio."

"Acha que é seguro? Veja só como as nuvens estão carregadas..."

"Eu não deixaria que viesse se não fosse seguro, filho... Tem uma ponte ali. Não é tão longe, está vendo?"

Levaram dez minutos para chegar ao rio. Hyoga notou que a ponte estava destruída pela madeira podre. Sentiu-se aliviado. Agora voltariam.

"Ah, não..."

"É uma pena, mama... Mas vamos ter que voltar."

"Não é isso... Hyoga, olhe!"

Na direção apontada, havia uma casa com o telhado desabado. O vento estava forte, a cobertura podia ter cedido por causa das péssimas condições longe da cidade.

"Eu preciso ir ajudar. Vou atravessar o rio."

"Não!"

Hyoga segurou-lhe o braço. Aquela mãe não tinha nenhum senso de perigo? Mergulhar numa água tão gelada podia levá-la à morte.

"Mama, é perigoso. Pode deixar que eu vou. Não atravesse o rio, me entendeu? Eu fui treinado para lidar com esse tipo de situação."

"Hyoga... Não está mentindo, está? Está tão pálido..."

"Não", sorriu ele. "Um cavaleiro de Athena enfrenta situações de salvamento corriqueiramente. Faz parte do meu trabalho."

"É mesmo...? Mas você disse que... matava pessoas como soldado."

"Isso na guerra, quando Athena luta contra seus inimigos. Mas ela é uma deusa que ama e protege os homens. No dia-a-dia, meu trabalho é ajudar pessoas mais fracas. Confie em mim e espere aqui. Eu vou ver se tem alguém para socorrer ali."

"Então... Isso é ser um cavaleiro de Athena...?"

O sorriso dela foi de alívio. Ele já tinha se esquecido de que era um truque de Hades. Sorriu de volta e caminhou para o rio. Tinha mergulhado tantas vezes em água gelada que um rio não seria problema algum.

"Hyoga!"

Parou. Era a voz de Saori. Alguém o segurava. Olhou para o lado e viu Athena.

"Saori?"

"Hyoga, não faça isso. Não toque na água desse rio."

"Mas por quê?"

"Hyoga?", chamou sua mãe, "com quem está conversando? Está se sentindo bem?"

Sua mãe não a via. Mas ele sabia que Athena estava lá, por causa do cosmos divino.

"Saori, o que quer dizer com isso?"

"Isto é uma armadilha do deus Hades. Você não deve tocar nesse rio, por nada neste mundo."

"Hyoga... Não sei o que está fazendo", disse Natássia, "mas não temos tempo. Se você não for, eu vou."

"Não! Mama, não entre no rio!"

Antes que ele pudesse impedir, ela entrou. Natássia parou assim que pôs os pés na água e fitou o filho, assustada.

"Hyoga..."

"Mama, saia daí!"

Saori segurou-o.

"Não, Hyoga, pare! É tarde demais. Veja a superfície do rio."

O cavaleiro parou à margem e viu imagens na sua superfície. Eram lembranças de um bebê chorão e loiro. Olhou desesperado de volta para Natássia, que percebendo o que acontecia, sorriu.

"Hyoga... Você se tornou um bom homem... Meu filho."

"Mama...!"

E logo as lembranças mais recentes eram refletidas na água e levadas embora. Hyoga voltando com sua armadura, ela tratando seus machucados. Natássia mostrou-se surpresa em seguida.

"Quem... Quem é você?"

Os olhos azuis e cheios de vida tornaram-se cinzas. Como se fosse um mero boneco, Natássia virou-se e foi embora sem dizer mais nada. Mas o cavaleiro compreendera muito bem.

"Saori, este rio é..."

"Sim."

"O rio Lete. A alma, antes de reencarnar, passa por este rio, onde perde todas as lembranças da vida anterior."

"Para que novas lembranças possam ser registradas. A alma dela agora renascerá e viverá novamente. Mas você ainda tem de viver. Portanto acorde, Hyoga. Eu ordeno, acorde."

Quando Saori passou a mão na frente de seu rosto, Hyoga perdeu a consciência.

* * *

"Hyoga... Acorde, vamos."

A primeira coisa que viu foi a barreira cósmica de Saori, que estava sentada no chão, fazendo-se de apoio para a sua cabeça. A mão dela gentilmente enxugou-lhe as lágrimas.

"Saori."

"Você voltou. Que alívio..."

"Eu estava sonhando?"

"Em parte, sim. Mas o rio Lete era real."

"Como é possível...?"

"O mundo da morte é muito associado com o mundo do sono, Hyoga. É por isso que Tânato, a morte, é irmão de Hipno. Hades possui o poder de ligar o mundo da vida com o do sono. E é por isso que você ficou confuso."

"Essa é a causa de eu sentir cheiros e dor... Ainda estou com a minha armadura, mas não sinto mais tanta dor, e nem estou com fome. É porque a ilusão tinha ligação com a realidade?"

"É porque o seu corpo precisava estar ligado com aquele mundo, mesmo que não totalmente. Assim, quando tocasse no rio Lete, perderia todas as suas memórias. Foi uma armadilha de Hades."

"E a minha mãe, Saori? Era ilusão ou o espírito dela realmente estava lá?"

Saori lançou-lhe um olhar triste.

"Eu não sei, Hyoga. Não sei até que ponto Hades misturou ilusão e realidade. Só senti que o rio Lete era verdadeiro."

"Você acha que podia ser ela de verdade?"

"Não sei dizer... Eu sinto muito por ela, Hyoga. Enquanto você estava inconsciente, eu vi tudo... Precisei de uma enorme quantidade de poder para alcançar o seu cosmos, porque... O seu cosmos me impediu."

"O meu cosmos? Mas eu estava tentando alcançá-la feito louco..."

"Eu sei. Você se esforçou muito... Mas é que, no fundo, você estava tão contente por tê-la encontrado... Que inconscientemente bloqueou o meu cosmos."

"Então não foi o cosmos de Hades?"

"Ele também atrapalhou, mas eu notei que foi mais o seu próprio cosmos. É algo que você não tinha como controlar, portanto não se sinta culpado. Isso só mostra o quanto você a ama. Portanto, eu acho que apenas você pode responder a sua pergunta, Hyoga. Só você pode dizer se aquele era o verdadeiro espírito de sua mãe."

Hyoga sentou-se, repensando nos momentos ao lado da mãe. Ainda podia sentir o gosto do cozido na boca e o perfume dos cabelos dela.

"Mama... No final da ilusão, eu tenho certeza de que não foi ela mesma... Mas..."

'Em todo o resto, foi muito real', pensou.

Olhou para a barreira que os protegia. Não podia causar mais problemas para Saori. Levantou-se.

"Vamos embora, antes que se canse demais, Saori. Desculpe pelo trabalho que dei. Vamos... Estou preocupado com o Seiya."

"Hyoga..."

Se fosse sua mãe, seu espírito seria agora um baú oco, sem quaisquer lembranças. Se não fosse, provavelmente estaria em algum lugar, no Hades, sofrendo com o castigo dos mortos. De qualquer forma, Hyoga não se sentia bem, e não havia nada que pudesse fazer a respeito.

Saori levantou-se e fitou-o condoída. Hyoga parecia calmo, apenas por fora, mas ela tinha a capacidade de sentir o mesmo que seus cavaleiros. Por isso, sabia.

"Sempre dói assim?", perguntou ela.

"O quê?"

"Seu coração. Sempre dói dessa forma? É tão difícil suportar..."

Embora ele se mostrasse surpreso por ela ter descoberto, manteve a calma. Seu mestre Camus tinha lhe ensinado a sempre manter os sentimentos afastados do dever.

"Eu já estou acostumado. Vamos."

Puseram-se a andar. Hyoga não arriscou olhar para trás de novo. Quando voltasse para casa, poderia lamentar à vontade, mas ainda estava com a armadura. Era uma dor com a qual já estava acostumado. Era igual à do dia do naufrágio.


End file.
